Fable II
Fable II — fabularna gra akcji wydana na konsolę Xbox 360, stworzona przez Lionhead Studios, a wydana przez Microsoft Game Studios. Jest sequelem gry Fable i Fable: Zapomniane opowieści, została wydana w październiku 2008. Rozgrywka ma miejsce w fikcyjnym świecie Albion, pięćset lat po wydarzeniach z gry Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści, w czasach kolonialnych przypominających oświecenie; pistolety są jeszcze prymitywne, a małe miasteczka rozwinęły się w duże miasta. W odróżnieniu od oryginału, gracz może zdecydować się grać kobietą lub mężczyzną. Lokacje * Obóz Cygański – Obóz Cyganów założony nad jeziorem Bower. Teresa na początku tam mieszka, a po przeżyciu dzieciństwa bohater też tam mieszka przez lata. Plusem są tanie domy, a także to jedyne miejsce, gdzie się spotka tatuażystę poza Bloodstone i starówką Bowerstone. * Bowerstone (ang. Kamienna Altana) – Główne miasto. Znajdują się tam sklepy z prawie wszystkimi towarami. W ogrodach znajduje się Zamek Fairax oraz grobowiec Lady Grey. Lokacje to: Cmentarz w Bowerstone, Rynek Bowerstone, Starówka Bowerstone i Ogrody Fairax. * Oakfield (ang. Dębowe Pole)- Wioska, coś na styl Oakvale. Znajduje się tam rzeźbiarka, która może zrobić rzeźbę bohatera. Bohater musi pozować. W zależności, czy się to uda, czy nie, poza dodaje lub odejmuje punkty sławy. Oprócz tego znajdują się stragany, słynna gospoda "Piaskowa Gęś" i Świątynia Światła. Znajduje się tam: Oakfield, Piaskowa Gęś, Świątynia Światła i Droga do Rookridge. * Rookridge – Coś na styl opustoszałej wioski górniczej. Znajduje się tam jaskinia z Trollem, który zatruwał wodę. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie przychodzą ludzie to gospoda, ale jest czynna dopiero po przegnaniu bandytów. Znajduje się tam: Rookridge, Jaskinia i Świątynia Cienia. * Westcliff (Zachodni Klif) – Wioska bandytów. Znajduje się tam Arena zwana Tygiel – coś na styl Areny w Lesie Wiedźm w poprzedniej części. * 'Bloodstone '(Krwawy Kamień) – Miasto na bagnach, częściowo zrujnowane. Znajduje się tam większość ze sklepów z towarami, jest to też miasto, w którym kształci się prostytucja. Władcą Bloodstone jest Bohater Umiejętności, zwany Łupieżca, który przez część swego długiego życia zarabiał jako kapitan pirackiego statku. Oprócz tego nie ma tam strażników i jeśli włamiemy się do kogoś, czy kogoś zaatakujemy, ten ktoś wyciąga pistolet lub miecz i atakuje głównego bohatera. Tak samo jest, jeśli oddane zostaną nakazy Arthurowi. * 'Oakvale '(Dębowa Dolina) – Miasto bohatera z pierwszej części. Teresa opowiada historię – Najpierw miasto zostało zniszczone. Potem ludzie je odbudowali, ale lekkomyślny młodzieniec zawarł układ z mrocznymi siłami. Te same siły mają układ z Łupieżcą – jeśli będzie im dawał co jakiś czas dusze, one zwiększą długość życia Łupieżcy. Oakvale to bagna zamieszkane przez Banshee i Trolle. Postacie * Wróbel– Główny bohater. Może to być kobieta lub mężczyzna. Lucien wyczytał, że do zbudowania Iglicy Zniszczenia potrzebuje sił trzech z czterech bohaterów. Czwarty bohater miał mu zniweczyć plany. Dlatego też gdy odkrył, że Wróbel lub Róża to czwarty bohater, postanowił ich zabić, jednak Wróbel, Czwarty Bohater przeżył. I musiał odnaleźć pozostałą trójkę przed Lucienem. * Lucien – Szlachetnie urodzony mężczyzna. Miał żonę i córkę, ale stracił ich z powodu choroby. Stał się samotnikiem. Przez większość życia budował Iglicę Zniszczenia. Jako robotników, używał pojmanych mieszkańców Bowerstone i niewolników, pilnowanych przez mistrzów Tyglu najętych przez niego. Na początku widzi się go jako mężczyznę w tzn. Stroju Gentlemana blisko czterdziestki, potem jako starca w stroju maga-gentlemana. Jego życzeniem miało być zniszczenie starego świata i narodziny kolejnego, lepszego. Takie życzenie powstało setki lat wcześniej, skąd wzięła się nazwa "Starego Królestwa" i teraz, kiedy Lucien uznał "Nowe Królestwo" jako niedoskonałe, zamierzał je zniszczyć by powstało jeszcze nowsze. * Róża – Siostra głównego bohatera. Zabita przez Luciena, potem może zostać wskrzeszona, jeśli Wróbel wypowie swoje życzenie w dalszej części gry. * Teresa – Coś na styl Mistrza Gildii z pierwszej części gry, jednak Gildia stała się fabryką aroganckich i bezużytecznych bohaterów, i wściekły tłum spalił nią – została tylko Komnata Przeznaczenia, gdzie Wróbel, pozostali bohaterowie i Teresa urządzali narady. Na końcu gry przejmuje Iglicę Zniszczenia, jednak najprawdopodobniej używa jej jako biblioteki. Jest ona określona jako "300-wieczna Ślepa Wieszczka Teresa". * Młot – Prawdziwe imię Młota to Siostra Hanna, córka przywódcy Gildii Światła w Oakfield. Dowcipni mnisi nazywali ją tak z powodu jej postury, potem uznaje to przezwisko za pochlebne. Kiedy żołnierz Luciena grozi jej, że jeśli zaatakuje, to zabije jej ojca, to jednak Hanna nie posłuchała i straciła swego ojca. Jest Bohaterem Siły. Została adoptowana przez przywódce świątyni światła Ciągle wini się za śmierć ojca, rozpamiętuje to i ciągle o tym wspomina. * Garth – Lucien miał go za uczonego, on miał Luciena za mądrego lorda. Współpracowali, ale kiedy się poznali dokładniej, współpraca się zakończyła. Ciągle kłócił się z Młotem, dopóki nie znaleźli wspólnego tematu – Młot krytykowała 1000-wieczne księgi w Świątyni Światła, a Garth powiedział, że "Nie warto szukać wiedzy w takich starociach". Kiedy jeszcze Wróbel był/była dzieckiem, można go było spotkać w zamku Luciena, jednak tylko przechodzą obok siebie, a Garth wychodzi z zamku. Ma wieżę magiczną w Brightwood. Jest Bohaterem Woli. * Łupieżca – Choć ma trzysta lat, wygląda jak 30-latek. Sekret tkwi w tym, że przysyła Dworowi Cienia dusze innych ludzi, a oni w zamian przedłużali jego życie. Przez większą część życia był kapitanem piratów i zasłynął, że inni piraci kapitulowali, kiedy zobaczyli moc jego strzał. Posiada jeden z najlepszych pistoletów, które wyprodukowano dla sześciu osób – wśród nich dla niego. Potem dodaje, że czterech z nich już zabił. Za złupione złoto kupił Bloodstone. Zgadza się rozmawiać z bohaterem, jeśli pójdzie na Dwór Cienia, jednak potem bohater dowiaduje się o celu przyjścia i spotyka tam dziewczynę, która przeteleportowała się na Dwór Cienia, gdyż czytała ze znajomymi starą księgę znalezioną w jej domu. Tam możemy zachować Pieczęć Łupieżcy i postarzyć się (i dostać punkty dobra) lub dać to dziewczynie i ją postarzyć (i dostać punkty zła). Jest to Bohater Umiejętności, jest przemądrzały, arogancki i często wspomina, że to dzięki niemu bohaterowie wychodzą z opresji. Oprócz tego jest wspomniana czwórka bohaterów, czyli: * Bohater z pierwszej części – w książce "Bohater z Oakvale" można dostać informacje o nim. * Lady Elvira Grey – Podczas wczytywania misji i lokacji jest wspomniane, że zabiła siostrę dla władzy, oraz informacja o niej która nie była podana w jedynce, że spalono ją potem za ten czyn na stosie. W Ogrodach Fairax znajduje się jej grobowiec. W jednej z misji pobocznych można poznać grabarza, który zakochał się w niej gdy zobaczył jej portret, i chce ją wskrzesić. Gdy mu w tym pomagamy, Elvira Grey zostaje wskrzeszona, jednak grabarz rzucił czar, aby Elvira zakochała się w pierwszej osobie jaką zobaczy (Wówczas możemy albo opuścić piwnicę i pozwolić Elvirze i grabarzowi żyć dalej, albo pozostać. Wówczas zrozpaczony grabarz postanawia się zabić, jednak można poślubić Elvirę. Wtedy też rezydencja grabarza na cmentarzu staje się własnością Lady Grey, dopóki gracz nie zdecyduje się jej kupić za 100 000 sztuk złota). * Kosa – Jest wspomniane, że był Nekromantą oraz że kiedy zniknął, ludzie zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy był nieśmiertelny, choć i tak są ludzie, co wierzą w istnienie nieśmiertelnych w Albionie. Informację można poznać takim samym sposobem, jak przy Elvirze Gray. Podczas jednego z wywiadów twórcy powiedzieli, że w jeśli gracz wypowie życzenie wskrzeszenia Róży i swego psa, wówczas Róża budzi się właśnie u Kosy. * Dwa Ostrza – Jego grobowiec znajduje się na Wraithmarsh.I to właśnie dwa ostrza zbudował Bloodstone to pewnie dlatego w bloodstone nie ma sztrażników * Barwniki Nowością w grze są barwniki. Można ich użyć, by zmienić kolor ubrań lub włosów. Plusem jest to, że ubrań i barwników są setki, co pozwala tworzyć zróżnicowane postacie. Dodatkowo po zafarbowaniu każdej części ubioru na kolor czarny odblokowuje się osiągnięcie "Got" Trzy życzenia Pokonujemy Luciena w dniu, kiedy kończy budować Iglicę. Możemy wybrać trzy życzenia, czyli: * Wskrzesić wszystkich niewolników i chłopów pracujących na budowie. Dostajemy sporo punktów sławy i dobra, a w Starówce Bowerstone w miejscu, gdzie zaczynaliśmy grę zbudowany jest pomnik bohatera. * Wskrzesić Różę i psa (ginie od strzały Luciena, by zasłonić Wróbla). Dostajemy list od Róży, w którym opisuje, gdzie obecnie mieszka. * Zyskać ogromną sumę złota, co pozwala kupić najdroższą posiadłość w grze – Zamek Luciena za 1 000 000 sztuk złota. Przeciwnicy * Żuki – Już od samego początku gry są słabi i nigdy nie występują w takich ilościach, by sprawiali jakikolwiek kłopot. Wyjątek – arena w Tyglu. * Bandyci – Średni przeciwnicy na początku gry, potem zaś banalni. Chociaż podczas gry są coraz silniejsi, mimo to są słabi, bo postać też jest coraz mocniejsza. * Nieumarli – Słabi przeciwnicy na początku i – tak jak bandyci – z czasem robią się silniejsi. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do bandytów, często są w ogromnych grupach. * Wilkołaki – Mocni przeciwnicy. Ich ataki są mocne, z obroną mniej, zwłaszcza, jeśli uderza się w plecy. Potrafią podczas walki skoczyć w górę (co dezorientuje przeciwnika) i po jakimś czasie pojawić się za przeciwnikiem. Ich mocniejsza odmiana – Biały Wilkołak – występuje znacznie rzadziej niż w pierwszej części. Pierwszy raz się go spotyka, jak pod postacią kobiety, której porwano syna, wiedzie w pułapkę Hannę i Wróbla do Hallu Wycia. * Hobbesy – Tym razem zupełnie zmieniono im wygląd graficzny, jednak nadal dzielą się na piechotę i magów i są łatwi do pokonania. Są jednak też obładowane dynamitem kamikaze i Hobbesy na szczudłach, które po kilku ciosach stają się zwykłą piechotą. * Rozbójnicy – Coś na styl elitarnego bandyty. Potrafią się doskonale blokować, strzelać z pistoletu, przełamywać obronę. Robią zwinne ruchy. Ogólnie groźni przeciwnicy, jednak rzadko się ich spotyka. Pierwszy raz są na czele kilku bandytów na Wybrzeżu Bandytów. * Troll – Silni przeciwnicy. Troll to taki "Boss". Zwykle występują w lasach, raz w Oakvale i na arenie w Tyglu. * Banshee – Nietypowi przeciwnicy. Najpierw przyzywają kilka małych duszków (nazwanych w pewnym momencie "Podgryzaczami Kostek"), a następnie atakują bohatera drobnymi i słabymi atakami. Po pokonaniu Podgryzaczy Kostek można dopiero atakować Banshee, ale podczas swego życia przyzywa 2-3 razy Podgryzaczy. * Strażnicy Iglicy – Silni przeciwnicy. Mają mocny atak i potrafią strzelać. Pojawiają się pod koniec gry. * Cienie – Mają podobne statsy co ich zwykli przeciwnicy i występują tylko na Dworze Cienia. Są jak ich normalni poprzednicy – cienie jako Hobbesy, Wilkołaki itp. * Okruch – Starożytna broń wykorzystana przez Luciena. Miota strzały, teleportuje własne oddziały (przez co podczas walki z nim denerwuje przysyłając ciągle Strażników Iglicy), a także wysyła swoje mniejsze wersje. Jednak Okruch występuje tylko raz w grze, ale w tabeli pokonanych istot i tak jest dział "Okruchy". * Strażnicy – Strażnicy miasta. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, występują również poza miastami. Nowości * Zlikwidowano łuki i zostawiono kusze oraz dodano pistolety i strzelby. Nie trzeba już napinać cięciwy, wystarczy tylko raz nacisnąć, by wystrzelić. Kusze strzelają mniej więcej co sekundę, ale mają mocniejszy strzał od ich pistoletowych wersji, pistolety potrafią strzelać kilka razy z rzędu, ale po czasie trzeba mniej więcej dwie sekundy, by wymienić magazynek, a strzelby stoją pośrodku. * Kiedy postać traci życie, po prostu przewraca się i liczy się to jako nokaut. Potem dostaje się nową bliznę i traci się wszystkie kule doświadczenia. Zlikwidowano Fiolki Wskrzeszenia , ale jest coś na ich styl – dzięki temu nokaut zajmuje mniej czasu, nie dostaje się blizny i nie traci kul doświadczenia w pobliżu. * Do rzucenia zaklęć nie potrzebujemy many. * Umiejętność skupia się w pełni na strzelaniu. * Kolor Siły to niebieski, a Woli – czerwony. * Więcej bród i włosów. * Zamiast Budowy Ciała są teraz Style Brutalne. Ta zdolność dodaje lepsze ciosy specjalne, jak Kontratak po Bloku, Ścięcie Głowy czy Atak w Krocza. * Wszystkie domy i sklepy są na sprzedaż. * Zamiast płacić za pełne ulepszenie wyposażenia kupuje się osobno łóżka, fotele itp. Znaleźć je można w sklepach meblowych w Bowerstone i Bloodstone. * Można wybrać płeć bohatera. * Można kupować barwniki, dzięki czemu można zmieniać kolory ubrań i włosów. * Możemy podjąć decyzje zmieniające otoczenie. * Oprócz zapłacenia grzywny lub stawienia się strażnikom możemy spełnić "czyn społeczny", np. broniąc jakieś miejsce przed Hobbesami i bandytami.Takie misje można też zrobić płatnie. * Teraz wystarczy wybrać region i bohater udaje się tam, jakby był tam teleport. Jednak przez to podróż trwa zwykle kilka dni i mija czas na wykonanie jakiś zadań (np. na czyn społeczny mamy kilka dni. Po tym strażnicy nakładają większą grzywnę lub trudniejszą pracę). Czas można skrócić, jeśli zapłacimy woźnicy za jazdę karetą lub zapłacenie kapitanowi za przepłynięcie statkiem. * Dodano do kupienia prezerwatywy, a nie używając nich żona może urodzić dziecko. * Bohater teraz może pracować i zarabiać pieniądze(np. jako kowal czy drwal). Zmiany w otoczeniu * Pierwsza, najczęściej wspomniana to oddanie Arthurowi nakazów aresztowania, przez co strażnicy muszą uwolnić pięciu przestępców. Miasto staje się podupadłą norą. Na ulicach są żebracy i zniszczona kareta. Chłopi chodzą boso w brudnych ubraniach, domy mają podniszczone dachy, zadeskowane okna, a strażników nie ma. Na złamanie prawa aresztowany reaguje wyciągnięciem miecza, pistoletu lub ataku pięściami. Podobne "prawo" jest w Bloodstone. * Pewien architekt chciał znaleźć dobre modele na swoją fotografię i spotkać go można w Bowerstone w dzieciństwie. Potem w Oakfield zleca zabicie Dasha i jego bandytów, by mógł odbudować most, a potem w Westcliff przedstawia swój plan na rozbudowę Westcliff, który wymaga 5000 sztuk złota. Kiedy mu je płacimy, wyruszamy na arenę zwaną Tygiel, gdzie Lucien werbuje Wróbla jako Strażnika/Strażniczkę Iglicy. Podczas pobytu w Iglicy jest sporo okazji do zyskania punktów dobra/zła (np. gdy mamy pilnować jak głodują jeńcy, to możemy im dać jedzenie, a gdy towarzysz w iglicy – Bob – zawiódł Luciena, Oficer Iglicy i jednocześnie nienaturalne monstrum Luciena rozkazuje nam go osobiście zabić), a po powrocie po dziesięciu latach do stałego lądu możemy wrócić do Westcliff. Miasto zostało rozbudowane, a architekt daje nam potrójną sumę wkładu – 15000 sztuk złota. Potem architekt ginie zabity przez Łupieżcę, gdy tuż po zrobieniu fotografii oświadczył, że trzeba będzie poczekać 3 miesiące. Łupieżca uznał, że to za długo, i zabił architekta. * Oprócz tego jest ekonomia miast. Jeśli ciągle handlujemy w mieście, podwyższamy jego ekonomię. Polepsza się wygląd miasta, ale domy więcej kosztują. Włamania i walki na ulicy mają charakter odwrotny. Powiązane kategorie * Kategoria:Bronie (Fable II) * Kategoria:Czary (Fable II) * Kategoria:Księgi (Fable II) * Kategoria:Postacie (Fable II) * Kategoria:Przedmioty (Fable II) * Kategoria:Umiejętności (Fable II) * Kategoria:Wrogowie (Fable II) * Kategoria:Zadania (Fable II) en:Fable II es:Fable II pt-br:Fable II ru:Fable II Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Fable II